Protection
by Namika Arihyoshi
Summary: Gadis itu sudah sangat putus asa tapi jika ia menyerah sekarang mungkin ia tak akan bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi besok./ "Tidak penting siapa aku.Yang penting adalah cepat lepaskan gadis itu!" bentak pemuda jabrik itu./ "Cih, apa mau mu?"/ "Ini tiket pesawat dan sejumlah uang. Pergilah ke Amerika dan jangan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Kau akan aman di sana."
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Minna! Apa kabar? Masih inget saya?*readers:gak!* Yaudah deh gak papah Saya ikhlas Saya Ridho. Kali ini saya mau buat yang multi chap yang pake author's POV. Soalnya dari review fic saya yang kemaren2 ada yang nyaranin buat pake author's POV. Awalnya saya pikir pake Author's POV itu susah tapi ternyata gak sesusah yang saya bayangkan.**

**Sebenarnya nih, saya gak pengen buat fanfic yang multi chap karena takutnya gak bisa ngelanjutin. Dan itu pasti bakalan buat readers sebel sambil ngutuk2 dalam hati. Saya tau karena karena saya juga pernah ngalamin itu. Tapi di satu sisi, saya ingin buat readers penasaran sama cerita yang saya buat.**

**Oiya, hampir aja lupa! Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang udah bersedia membaca dan meriview fict saya yang sebelumnya. Berkat readers Saya jadi tau di mans letak kesalahan dan kekurangan saya. Tapi maaf gak bisa disebutin atu2. Abisnya kemaren pas baca review saya salah pencet jadinya ke hapus semua deh! Sayang bangetkan, padahal niatnya saya mau koleksi semua review di fict saya*pundung di pojokan*. **

**Hmmm… Saya kan Author baru jadi masih gak ngerti sama dunia perfanfikan. Ada yang bisa jelasin gak apa itu OC, OOC, Au, Cannon, Owari, Omake, pokoknya banyak lagi deh istilah2 yang saya gak ngerti. Trus, kalau di akun Ffn kita tuh kan pake , bisa di ubah ke gak? Jujur aja nih ya saya nggak ngerti kalo pake B. Inggris. **

**Ya udah deh dari pada kebanyakan bacot langsung aja nih.**

**Namika Arihyoshi's**

_**Present**_

**PROTECTION**

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it!

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat di Konoha malam itu. Seorang gadis bersurai kebiruan berlari di sebuah jalan kota yang sepi di ikuti tiga orang pria yang sepertinya sedang itu terus berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terlihat membasahi kening dan pipi gadis itu. Sambil terus berlari ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Begitu mendapati tiga orang pria yang mengejarnya semakin dekat gadis itu pun berbelok ke sebuah lorong kecil dan sempit. Tarikan napas gadis itu terdengar tidak beraturan. Ia menoleh lagi dan tidak mendapati tiga orang pria tadi, sepertinya mereka sudah tertinggal.

"Hah…hah… " gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya dan mencoba mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan rambut panjangnya yang tadinya rapi kini terlihat berantakan, yang jelas gadis itu tampak sangat kacau. Belum sempat ia bernapas lega, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Gadis itu terlihat mulai panik dan mencoba berlari lagi meski ia sudah sangat lelah.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa gadis itu mencoba berlari lebih cepat. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendapati bahwa gang yang ia masuki ternyata buntu. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain berbalik dan mencari jalan lain. Tapi kalau ia berbalik tiga orang pria tadi pasti akan berhasil menemukannya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan kesekitarnya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian. Tapi tak ada apapun yang dapat dijadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian. Dari suara langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin jelas di telinga gadis itu, ia tahu bahwa tiga orang pria itu sudah dekat. Ia sudah tidak dapat berfikir dan ia juga sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi gadis itu mencoba memanjat tembok yang menghalangi langkahnya tapi sayang ia terjatuh karena temboknya terlalu tinggi dan tidak ada apapun yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai pijakan. Gadis itu sudah sangat putus asa tapi jika ia menyerah sekarang mungkin ia tak akan bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi besok. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain berharap. Berharap semoga ada seseorang yang berhati baik yang kebetulan lewat dan menolongnya. Tapi hal itu mustahil mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan tak mungkin ada orang yang mau melewati daerah yang sepi dan terkenal rawan ini. Kalau pun ada belum tentu seseorang itu bersedia menolongnya. Gadis itu terduduk lesu, kakinya seakan tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

Tiga orang pria itu kini sudah berada tak jauh dari gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ketiga pria itu nanar. Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena cahaya lampu di gang tersebut tidak terlalu terang. Salah satu diantara mereka berambut perak dan dua lainnya berambut biru muda dengan wajah identik.

"Sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi, eh?" Pria berambut perak itu menyeringai melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"J-jangan mendekat atau aku akan teriak." Ancam gadis itu. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Gadis itu mencoba bangkit dan berdiri.

Salah satu dari pria berambut biru muda tertawa keras. "Percuma saja tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu disini." Katanya.

"Ya, dia benar." Sahut pria berambut biru yang satu lagi meng'iya'kan.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan banyak bicara. Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu." Kata pria berambut perak pada dua orang rekannya.

"Hey, kau sama sekali tidak asik, Kimimaru." Terang pria berambut biru pada si rambut perak yang dipanggil kimimaru itu.

"Ya, Sakon benar. Tak ada salahnya kita sedikit bermain-main." Sahut pria berambut biru yang lain membenarkan perkataan saudara kembar identiknya itu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan apa yang sudah ditugaskan." Kata Kimimaru.

Sementara itu, melihat perdebatan diantara tiga orang pria yang mengejarnya gadis berambut kebiruan itu mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur melalui celah diantara tiga orang pria itu. Tindakan yang cukup berani memang. Gadis itu berlari cepat dan berhasil melewati tiga orang itu. Tapi kemudian sebuah tangan kekar menariknya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ketembok dengan begitu keras. Hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum.

"Kyaaa…." Teriak gadis itu. ia merasa sedikit pusing dan nyeri di tubuhnya akibat menghantam tembok.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja, Hyuuga Hinata?" Ucap Kimimaru. Tangan kanannya bergerak mencekik gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu. Dan tangan kirinya berusaha mengambil sebuah pistol yang tersimpan di celananya. Dua pria lainnya hanya terdiam melihat aksi Kimimaru barusan.

"U-uh…" rintih Hinata. Belum lagi sempat hilang rasa nyeri di tubuhnya, kini ia harus menahan sakit dilehernya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Kimimaru. Hinata mulai kesulitan bernafas tangan-tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kimimaru di lehernya. Tapi itu percuma saja Kimimaru jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Kimimaru, apa kau akan langsung membunuhnya? Tidak bisakah kita sedikit bermain dulu dengannya sebelum kita membunuhnya?" tanya seorang seorang pria berambut biru.

"Hentikan pemikiran kotormu itu, Ukon. Kita hanya di tugaskan untuk membunuhnya." Jawab Kimimaru pada pria berambut biru yang dipanggil Ukon itu.

"Cih, kau terlalu patuh pada perintah. Benar-benar tidak asik." Ukon melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Uh, sepertinya Ukon ngambek.

Hinata semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. Cengkraman Kimimaru di lehernya menghambat oksigen untuk masuk ke paru-parunya. Pandangannya mulai memudar. Kimimaru bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menembakkannya tepat di kepala Hinata. Gadis itu sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya sekarang. Hinata memejamkan matanya ia menangis membayangkan sebuah peluru panas menembus kepalanya.

**Jduuaak!**

Hinata mendengar sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras. Bukan bunyi sebuah pistol yang ditembakkan ke kepalanya melainkan bunyi sebuah benda tumpul yang menghantam sesuatu dengan cukup keras.

"K-Kimimaru!" teriak dua orang pria kembar itu serentak. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya bunyi itu, Hinata merasakan cengkraman dilehernya merenggang dan perlahan terlepas. Dilihatnya Kimimaru yang ambruk di depannya.

"Kau tak apa, Nona?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik pada Hinata. Hinata tidak tau siapa dia cahaya lampu yang redup menghambat penglihatannya. Samar-samar Hinata melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya memainkan sebuah batu yang cukup besar. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hinata untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Entah pemuda itu dapat melihatnya atau tidak. Dalam hati ia bersyukur masih hidup karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tapi, ia belum boleh merasa senang. Mungkin saja pemuda jabrik itu adalah orang suruhan yang juga diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya. Membayangkan hal itu tubuh Hinata melunglai dan ia pun merosot ke bawah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakon pada pemuda misterius itu.

"Tidak penting siapa penting adalah cepat lepaskan gadis itu!" bentak pemuda jabrik itu.

"Heh, kau pikir kau siapa? Kami tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja." tegas Sakon.

"Kalahkan kami jika kau berani." Kata Ukon menantang. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan berlari menghadang pria itu . "Hyahhh…" teriak Ukon ala-ala tokoh dalam film Kung Fu.

** Jduaakk!**

Baru beberapa langkah Ukon sudah ambruk karena sebuah batu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada Kimimaru.

"U-ukon!" teriak Sakon khawatir melihat saudara kembarnya yang kalah dalam pertarungan melawan pemuda aneh berambut pirang jabrik. "Tenanglah aku akan membalaskan dendammu." Sumpahnya pada saudara kembarnya itu.

Ia pun menghajar pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang author sendiri juga gak tau apa namanya. Ia terus mencoba menghajar pemuda itu tapi sayangnya pemuda jabrik itu selalu berhasil menangkis setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Sakon tak berhenti menyerang ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan si rambut jabrik. Dengan usaha keras yang dibarengi dengan doa akhirnya Sakon berhasil memukul wajah pemuda jabrik itu. Sakon tersenyum menang melihat pemuda jabrik itu meringis. Pemuda jabrik itu merasakan perih di Ujung bibirnya. Rasa karat darah mencemari indra perasanya. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu membersihkan darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Pemuda jabrik itu mengepalkan tinjunya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai geram. Ia melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada Sakon. Sakon semakin tersudut. Ia mencoba menangkis setiap serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Tapi serangan itu terlalu kuat hingga ia kesulitan menangkisnya. Akhirnya pemuda jabrik itu melayangkan tinjunya yang terakhir ke arah wajah Sakon. Membuat Sakon pingsan dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Pemuda jabrik itu menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Ia tersenyum senang karena berhasil mengalahkan pria-pria jahat itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Hinata. Dan mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Tapi gadis itu masih menunduk dan sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, Nona!" kata pemuda jabrik itu pada Hinata yang masih terus menunduk. "Tidak perlu takut mereka sudah tidak akan menganggumu lagi."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Amethys bertemu shappiere. Ia melihat pria jabrik itu tersenyum padanya. Pemuda jabrik itu masih mengulurkan tangannya. Gadis berambut kebiruan itu malah menepis tangan si pemuda dan berlari menjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Si pemuda jabrik itu hanya menatap kepergian gadis yang baru di tolongnya itu dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Guk! Guk!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang diikuti teriakan keras seseorang dari kegelapan. "Hoi… Naruto!" pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersentak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bersama seekor anjing datang berlari mendekati pemuda jabrik yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Beberapa tetesan keringat mengucur dari wajah. ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kiba!" seru Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah.

Pemuda bernama Kiba itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum mulai bicara "Ya aku akan memaafkan mu jika kau menraktirku makan." Tawar pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa orang aneh yang seenaknya tidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah bodohnya begitu menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka di tempat itu.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Mereka tidak tidur tapi pingsan setelah aku menghajar mereka karena mereka ingin mencelakai seorang gadis." Ujar Naruto terus terang.

"Cih, kau berlagak menjadi pahlawan kesiangan lagi, eh?" Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto diikuti lolongan anjingnya, Akamaru. "Lalu di mana gadis itu?" tanya Kiba heran karena sedari tadi ia tak melihat ada seorang gadis di tempat itu.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah ayo pulang aku sudah mengantuk!" ajak Kiba pada Naruto dan Anjing kesayangannya.

"Eh, tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan orang-orang itu di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah tak perlu khawatir. Kalau belum waktunya mereka tidak akan mati." Jawab Kiba. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka untuk kembali pulang.

"Oiya Kiba. Sepertinya kau salah! Aku bukan pahlawan kesiangan karena ini bukan siang tapi malam." Ujar Naruto di perjalan pulang.

"Hah, terserah kau saja."

"Guk! Guk!"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dengan langkah gontai seorang gadis bersurai kebiruan panjang dengan poni rata yang menutupi keningnya berjalan melewati koridor sebuah apartemen dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah apartemennya yang berpintu coklat. Ya, walaupun semua ruangan di apartemen itu berpintu coklat tapi yang ini adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pintu coklat yang ada *plakk apaan sih ni*. Ia tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Ia merasa bingung dan sedikit takut. Seingatnya sewaktu ia pergi tadi ia sudah mengunci rumahnya. Dengan ragu ia memutar knop pintu dan membukanya. Iris amethysnya melebar begitu melihat seseorang pemuda berambut raven mirip pantat ayam dengan mata onyx beberada dirumahnya.

"Okaeri-nasai, Hime!" sapa pemuda itu.

"Cih, apa mau mu?" tanya Hinata sinis. Ia membuka sepatunya dan pergi ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas air. Pemuda raven itu mengikutinya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Kau tampak kacau." Ujar pemuda itu. Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya lalu sejenak menatap mata kelam pemuda itu. Ekspresi yang sulit di artikan tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu.

"Cih." Lagi lagi gadis itu mendecih. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Amarah tertahan jelas terdengar dari nada bicara Hinata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak berani menatap mata pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Pemuda itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Maaf." Kata pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Sebelah tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang di atas meja. Hinata heran ia menatap amplop dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. Baru saja Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi karena pemuda raven itu sudah berkata lebih dulu.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semuanya. Ini tiket pesawat dan sejumlah uang. Pergilah ke Amerika dan jangan kembali lagi ke Jepang. Kau akan aman di sana." Iris amethyst Hinata membulat mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu.

"K-kau mencampakkan ku?" tanya Hinata lirih. "t-tapi kenapa?"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian berkata, "Aku melakukan ini agar kau tetap aman." Hinata menunduk dalam. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau egois!"

Pemuda raven itu tampaknya sama sekali tak memperdulikan komentar Hinata pada dirinya. "Aku sudah menyediakan rumah dan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." setetes cairan bening menetes keluar dari mata amethyst sang gadis. "Pesawatnya berangkat besok pagi. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menjemputmu. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah!"

Hinata merasakan sesak di dadanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa pun lagi untuk mememprotes keputusan pemuda itu atau sekedar untuk pembelaan diri. Hinata menangis menatap sosok pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan keluar rumahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu coklat itu.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Fyuuhh *ngelap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana menurut readers? Menarik gak? Bikin penasaran gak *semoga iya*? Ceritanya gimana? Alur dan penulisannya udah bagus blom?**

**Ya udah deh, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu loh! Cukup arahkan kursor Anda pada kotak yang bertuliskan "review" di bawah ini!**

**^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROTECTION**

_Chapter 2_

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it!

3 Tahun Kemudian

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Terdengar bunyi khas cepretan kamera di sebuah studio photo ternama di New York. Kilatan cahaya putih memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan bunyi kamera itu. Suara cepretan kamera itu tak henti-hentinya berbunyi memotret seorang gadis berambut kebiruan yang terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian khas musim dingin itu. Salju buatan yang berterbangan semakin menambah kesan lembut yang terpancar dari mata amethysnya.

Ya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang baru setahun menjalani karir di bidang modeling. Menjadi seorang model bukanlah cita-citanya, bahkan bermimpi untuk itu saja dia tidak pernah. Tapi entah bagaimana ia berada di sini sekarang. Berpose di depan kamera dan menjadi bintang sebuah brand fashion terkenal di New York.

"Bagus sekali, Hinata." Puji seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengutak atik kameranya untuk melihat kembali foto-foto hasil jepretannya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum menaggapi.

Hinata melepaskan jaket tebal dan sarung tangan hangatnya yang tidak akan berguna di dalam ruangan berpenghangat seperti sekarang. Hinata berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang biasa ia pakai untuk istirahat setiap kali selesai melakukan pemotretan. Ia meneguk sebotol air yang disediakan untuknya di meja sebelahnya.

"Hah.. Akhirnya hanya perlu melakukan sedikit editan dan semuanya selesai" Ujar pemuda itu."Oiya, ku dengar dari Ino katanya kau akan bermain film, apa itu benar?"

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai menanggapi, "Hn, ya. Ini film pertama ku."

"Semoga berhasil!" Ujar Sai menyemangati. Pemuda itu tersenyum, senyuman yang menurut Hinata terlihat di paksakan.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Kau sendiri. Apa yang akan kau lakukan akhir tahun ini?" tanya Hinata sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Sai Shimura adalah seorang fotographer yang sejak awal memang bekerja sama dengan Hinata. Dia adalah orang yang selalu memotret Hinata. Dari perawakannya sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Sai adalah orang amerika asli. Dan ia juga mengakuinya. Shimura adalah nama yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya –bukan ayah kandung tentunya- yang keturunan Jepang. Menurut pengakuan Sai, dia dulunya adalah seorang anak keturunan Amerika yang yatim piatu. Lalu dia diadopsi oleh seorang pria keturunan Jepang bernama Danzo Shimura.

"Aku akan melakukan pemotretan di Jepang." Jawab Sai singkat.

"I-itu bagus. Selamat ya!" Mendengar Sai menyebutkan kata Jepang senyuman Hinata perlahan sirna tergantikan. Sinar ceria di matanya meredup mengingat kenangan pahit tentang dirinya saat berada di Jepang dulu.

"Ke jepang? Aku ikut!" teriak sebuah suara melengking khas perempuan yang mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Kedatang gadis itu membuat suasana menjadi agak sedikit berisik.

"Ino, Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Hinata pada seorang gadis pirang bermata aquamarine yang mengagetkannya itu.

"Ajak aku ya, Sai!" tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, Ino langsung berjalan mendekati Sai. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah Ino yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku tak bisa mengajakmu." Tolak Sai dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya kalau sedang bicara pada kekasihnya itu. Ia mengacak puncak kepala Ino. Senyum palsunya kembali terlukis di wajah putihnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sai menyesal tidak mengizinkan Ino untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi sungguh ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau hanya akan menganggunya kalau kau ikut dengannya." Jawab Hinata menyela pembicaraan sepasang kekasih itu

"Hi-hinata kau ini.". Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap tajam Hinata dengan pandangan tak suka. Tapi dalam hati Ino sedikit membenarkan perkataan gadis amethyst itu. Hinata hanya terkiki geli melihatnya. Ino beralih menatap Sai kembali. "Apa benar itu, Sai?" tanya Ino kesal.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Sai masih dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan itu. Dalam hati Ino merasa agak lega.

"Kau dengar itu, Hinata." ucap Ino menyombongkan diri bahwa yang dikatakan Hinata itu tidak benar. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya. "Lalu, kalau aku tidak mengganggu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku ikut?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Bukankah Hinata akan bermain film setelah pemotretan dengan Channel selesai? Kalau kau ikut denganku siapa yang akan membantu Hinata nanti? Aku tidak mau Hinata memecatmu hanya karena kau melalaikan tugas sebagai manager untuk pergi bersamaku." Jawab Sai.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?" tanya Ino agak ragu dengan jawaban Sai.

Sai mengelus sebelah pipi Ino. Semburat merah tipis terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi gadis pirang itu. "Percayalah padaku." Ino mengangguk malu. Perlakuan dan senyum seorang Sai benar-benar melelehkan hati seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Jika dua orang itu sudah bertemu dia pasti hanya akan menjadi penjaga nyamuk. Kehadirannya tidak dianggap sama sekali.

"Hahh." Hinata menghela napasnya panjang. "Kalian membuatku muak. Sepertinya keberadaanku hanya akan jadi pengganggu. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Hinata beranjak pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Maafkan kami, Hinata." Ujar Sai.

"Makanya segeralah punya pacar, Hinata." Ujar Ino sedikit meledek Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah menanggapi ejekan Ino. "Kau kan cantik. Tapi kenapa masih juga tidak punya pacar? Atau jangan-jangan kau…"

"Ino, aku tidak seperti itu." bentak Hinata memotong perkataan Ino. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ino terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hinata yang seperti itu. Dengan kesal Hinata pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain kota New York, tepatnya disebuah restaurant yang menyajikan makanan khas Jepang seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik terlihat begitu lahap menikmati semangkuk ramen. Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu meneguk habis kuah ramennya hingga tak tersisa.

"Hahh,,, enak sekali. Paman tambah satu mangkuk lagi, ya!" teriaknya pada seorang pria kurus yang menjadi koki sekaligus pemilik restaurant yang cempreng itu mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain yang juga berada di restaurant itu.

"Ya, baikalah. Ini dia." Pria tua itu menyajikan semangkuk ramen lagi pada pria jabrik itu.

"Yosh! Selamat makan!" teriak pria itu yang lagi-lagi mengundang perhatian pelanggan lainnya. Seakan tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang padanya pria itu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat lapar, Naruto." Ujar pria tua tadi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Menjadi stuntman benar-benar menguras tenaga, Paman." Jawab Naruto. Paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu bersemangat.

"Kau bersemangat sekali. Baiklah lanjutkan saja makanmu aku harus menyiapkan pesanan lainnya." Setelah mengatkan itu pria tua itu kembali ke dapur.

" Kak Naruto, kau datang. Aku kangen sekali!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang yang baru saja datang dan melihat Naruto jauga berada di restaurant itu. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya kaget pun membalas pelukan sang adik. "Oh, Shion. Ya, aku baru saja selesai dan langsung ke sini. Apa kau baru pulang kuliah?" Shion melepaskan pelukannya. ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping Naruto.

Shion melepaskan jas putih khas seorang dokter dari tubuhnya dan meletakannya di kursi kosong di sampingnya. "Hah, menguliti mayat itu ternyata bukan pekerjaan yang mudah." Keluh shion.

"Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak mendengar perkataan Shion. Shion yang melihat sang kakak tersedak begitu langsung mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Kakak tidak pa-apa? Tanya Shion.

Naruto meneguk segelas air yang tadi di berikan oleh Shion. "Kata-katamu seram sekali, aku jadi takut." Ujar Naruto ngeri. Sepertinya ia mulai berfikiran negatif lagi kali ini. Ia membayangkan Shion memakai jas putih dengan pisau dan gunting operasi ditangannya. Dan dengan mata merah berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menguliti dirinya dengan sadis.

Shion terkekeh seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Naruto. "Kakak, tenang saja, aku tak akan mengulitimu kok!" ujar Shion Inocence.

Naruto bernapas lega mendengarnya. Tapi tanpa harus Shion katakana pun Naruto tahu kalau ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Menguliti mayat adalah hal biasa bagi seorang mahasiswa yang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran kan? Naruto tersenyum. Sepertinya sang adik sudah mulai dewasa sekarang. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Shion menatap Naruto makan dengan sangat lahap itu. keningnya berkerut melihat sebuah perban melilit lengan kanan Naruto. " Kak tanganmu kenapa? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Shion khawatir.

"Oh, ini aku terluka saat sedang berakting tadi. Tak perlu khawatir ini cuma luka kecil." Jawab Naruto.

Shion menarik lengan kanan Naruto tanpa meminta izin sang empunya terlebih memperhatikan lengan Naruto yang di perban dengan asal itu. "Memang hanya luka kecil tapi kalau terus di biarkan bisa infeksi!"

"Eh, i-ini tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tergores saat syuting tadi. Tak perlu khawatir sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Jawab Naruto menunjukan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Kalau lukanya dibiarkan terbuka begini kau bisa infeksi. Ayo cepat ikut aku!" Shion menarik paksa Naruto masuk ke bagian belakang restaurant itu. Ia mengambil kotak P3K yang terletak di sebuah lemari.

Naruto menurut, ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Shion untuk mengobati lukanya. Naruto merasa tidak enak telah membut sang adik khawatir seperti itu. Menurut Naruto Shion terlalu berlebihan padahal itu hanya luka kecil dan ia tak juga terlalu memperdulikannya. Toh nanti lukanya sembuh sendiri.

Shion membersihkan luka di lengan Naruto dan mengobatinya. Shion terlihat sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Menurutnya Shion telah banyak berkembang dibandingkan dulu. Ia yakin suatu hari nanti Shion pasti akan menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah!" Ujar Shion lirih.

"Ya. Aku tau." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang stuntman. Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kakak lakukan." Shion menatap tajam manic shapiere Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Shion mendadak air muka Naruto berubah serius.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah berhenti dan berbalik begitu saja."

"Aku tidak ingin kakak terluka apa lagi aku tau itu kakak lakukan untuk membiayai kuliahku. Kakak selalu saja terluka setelah menggantikan peran orang lain. Tapi apa yang kakak dapatkan setelah itu, mereka bahkan tidak memberikan kakak perawatan medis. Bayaran kakak sedikit itu tidak sebanding dengan resiko yang kakak tanggung. Apa kakak sadar kakak bisa mati kapan saja?" Mata ungu shion terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Naruto mengacak rambut Shion, ia tersenyum menatap Shion. "Kau tenang saja. Itu adalah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak."

Shion mengangkat kepalanya iris ungunya membulat. "Ta-tapi, aku bukan adik kandungmu." Mimic muka Naruto berubah serius setelah mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Shion.

"Kau adalah adikku dan selamanya akan tetap jadi adikku." Jelas Naruto.

"Ka-kak." Gumam Shion.

Benar, Shion dan Naruto bukanlah saudara kandung. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tak punya hubungan darah. Tapi Naruto sangat menyayangi Shion seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Naruto adalah seorang anak yang tumbuh dan besar di sebuah panti asuhan kecil di Jepang, begitu juga Shion. Saat Naruto berusia tujuh tahun, Shion yang masih bayi dititipkan dipanti. Saat itu Naruto selalu menjaganya sampai mereka dewasa seperti saat ini.

"Hahh.." Naruto menghela napasnya, ia menerawang menatap langit-langit. "Aku bangga punya seorang adik sepertimu."

Shion menunduk dalam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. 'Adik ya, tapi aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi adikmu, kak!' ucap Shion dalam hati.

"Hoi, Naruto. Aku mecarimu ke mana-mana ternyata kau disini." Teriak seorang pria berambut coklat. Teriakannya mengagetkan kedua orang itu.

"Kiba, ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba. Tumben sekali pria itu mencarinya.

" Jadi, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Ini." Kiba menyerahkan sebuah amplop berukuran agak besar pada Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menatap Kiba dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Bukalah kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Naruto membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna putih. "Surat kontrak." Gumamnya.

"Bingo. Bagaimana kau suka?" tanya Kiba.

"Ini kan hanya surat kontrak biasa apa hebatnya?" Kata Naruto meremehkan.

"Kau ini. Lihat berapa bayaran yang mereka tawarkan. Aku sudah berusaha keras mendapatkannya untukmu." Jelas Kiba. "Selain itu, aksi yang kau perankan juga keren. Bagaimana kau mau tidak?" tawar Kiba.

"Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah!" Naruto menyetujui tawaran Kiba.

Shion merebut surat kontrak itu dari tangan Naruto lalu membacanya dengan cepat. "Tidak boleh. Percuma saja mendapatkan bayaran tinggi tapi kakak memiliki resiko kematian."

"Eh." Kiba bingung dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shion. Tak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti itu.

"Shion apa yang kau lakukan cepat kembalikan." Ucap Naruto merebut kembali kertas itu dari Shion.

"Kakak tidak boleh menerimanya. Aku tidak mau kakak terluka lagi." Ucap Shion lirih. Ia begitu mengkhwatirkan Naruto tapi sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti arti kekhawatiran Shion padanya.

"Aku menerimanya bukan karena bayaran yang ditawarkan melainkan karena tantangannya. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Kau dengar itu Shion. Tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula dia tidak sendirian aku juga akan menemaninya." Ujar Kiba pada Shion.

Shion mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Kalau kau yang melakukannya aku tak akan khawatir. Tapi jangan libatkan Kak Naruto pada pekerjaan berbahaya seperti itu." Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua orang pria itu.

Naruto menatap kepergian Shion. Dilihatnya gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata menamandang suasana kota New York yang ramai dari apartemennya. Cahaya lampu kota terlihat begitu indah malam itu, tidak bukan hanya malam itu tapi setiap malam.

"Hahh…" Hinata menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lagi. Pandangannya beralih dari indahnya New York di malam hari menatap langit malam yang gelap di atasnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat masa lalu saat ia masih bersama dengan pria itu.

"Pergilah!" pinta Hinata pada seorang pria berambut pantat ayam yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Amethys gadis itu tak juga lepas dari sebuah buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau selesai." Ucap pemuda itu mantap.

"Kau hanya akan membahayakan keselamatanku jika mereka tau kau sedang bersamaku." ucap Hinata pelan. Pandangan matanya masih tak juga lepas dari deretan huruf-huruf yang tercetak di buku tebal itu.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata menutup bukunya dan memandang pemuda itu. "Benarkah? Bagaimana cara melakukannya? Apa kau akan menentang keputusan ayahmu?"

Pemuda raven itu diam. Hinata beranjak pergi. Ia merasa lelah ingin rasanya ia segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Tapi, tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda itu. "Aku antar!" tawar pemuda itu.

Hinata menatap mata onyx pemuda itu. kemudian menggeleng pelan, sebagai penolakan atas tawaran pemuda itu. "Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu dalam masalah." Ujar pemuda itu mencoba meyakinkan. Hinata terlihat berfikir sejenak, jujur hatinya sangat ingin menerima tawaran pemuda itu. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tak ingin membuat dirinya dan pemuda itu dalam masalah. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan Hinata pemuda itu tampak gusar. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari mungil gadis itu.

"Hanya jika kau menepati janjimu." Ucap gadis itu. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain selain gadis itu. Kemudian ia pun menarik gadis itu menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir.

Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya itu. Ia merasakan sesak menghujam jantungnya. Diteguknya gelas berisi air yang ada di genggamannya, berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dadanya.

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan melihat Ino yang sedang sibuk melepaskan sepatu high heelsnya.

"Ino, kau sudah pulang?" sapa Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau lupa tidur terlalu larut bisa mengganggu penampilanmu!"

"Hn, aku tidak bisa tidur!"

"Uh, Kau ini. Terserahlah aku tidak mau tau jika wajahmu terlihat tidak segar di kamera!" Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar repetan Ino.

"Jangan khawatir, sedikit make up bisa menutupi semuanya" Jawab Hinata enteng.

"Walaupun ditutupi dengan make up tetap saja tidak akan sempurna. Hah, tapi teraserah kau saja aku tidak tanggung jika penampilanmu jelek besok."

Hinata tersenyum. Adalah hal biasa jika Ino selalu cerewet dalam hal penampilan. Walaupun terkadang rasanya menyebalkan tapi Hinata senang ada orang yang peduli padanya. "Bagaimana dengan Sai, apa dia sudah berangkat?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku akan sangat merindukannya."

Ino beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya.

Seorang pria berambut pantat ayam terlihat sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang berada di mejanya. Aktivitasnya terhenti saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!" seru pria itu.

Pintu coklat itu pun terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria jangkung bertubuh kurus dengan sebuah kamera yang dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-sama!" sapanya.

"Hn. Seperti biasa! Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baru saja! Aku langsung ke sini begitu tiba di Jepang" jelas Sai. "Ini." ucap sai sambil menyerahkan sebuah majalah bersampul seorang gadis berambut kebiruan dengan pakaiann khas musim dingin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, hampir tak kentara. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya sasuke.

"Ya. Setelah dia pindah ke New York setahuku tak ada yang mengganggunya lagi."

"Hn." Gumam sasuke.

"Tapi…" Sasuke menatap Sai tampaknya ia mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan di katakana oleh Sai. "Sepertinya ia terauma untuk bersama seorang pria. Karena setahuku setelah kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian, aku tak pernah melihatnya dengan pria lain. Bahkan dia selalu menolak ajakan pria yang tertarik padanya."

"begitukah? Seiring berjalannya waktu dia pasti akan bisa melupakanku."

"Hm. Sasuke-sama, apa tidak apa membuat dia menjadi terkenal?" tanya Sai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah jika ia terkenal dan terus muncul di tv, kemungkinan mereka akan mengejarnya lagi?" tanya Sai.

"Hn. Kau benar mungkin mereka akan mengetahui di mana dia berada tapi, jika dia terkenal dia akan terus menjadi perhatian public dan wartawan. Jadi kupikir ini akan mempersempit ruang gerak mereka untuk mencelakainya."

"Tapi aku merasa sedikit cemas."

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya. Aku yang akan melindunginya kau hanya perlu mengawasinya dan menyampaikan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Dia akan aman selama mereka tidak tahu jika aku masih mengawasinya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

Setelah, itu Sai pun beranjak pergi dari tuangan itu.

Sasuke mantap langit senja dari jendela kantornya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan gadis amethyst itu. Dalam hati ia merasa sangat merindukannya. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya membayangkan jika gadis itu ada di sini sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!" sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya, Sasuke dapat merasakanya. Ia tersenyum kedua matanya masih tertutup. Ia menyerntuh tangan halus itu danmenggenggamnya, matanya masih saja terpejam.

"Kau di sini. Apa ini mimpi?" gumam Sasuke yang dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh sang gadis.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, tentu saja bukan." Sasuke tersentak ia membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan tangan sang gadis dari perutnya. "Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang lelah." Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di ruangannya.

Sakura menunduk dalam. Dia merasa sedih kenapa Sasuke selalu saja menolaknya. Padahal di sudah berusaha keras agar peia itu mencintainya.

Ia terduduk lemas. Seakan kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya/ Kemudia ia melihat sebuah majalah yang terselip di kolong meja kerja Sasuke. 'mungkin terjatuh" batinnya.

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah majalah dengan photo seorang gadis yang sangat ia tidak sukai sebagai sampunya. Seorang gadis berambut kebiruan pemilik mata amethyst yang membuat Sasuke begitu tergila-gila padanya sehingga sulit bagi bagi Sakura untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Amarah Sakura memuncak. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kimimaru, cepat temui aku sekarang!"

Di ruang kerja Sakura. Seorang pria terlihat tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja Sakura. Sakura menyerahkan sebuah majalah yang tadi ia temui di ruang kerja Sasuke pada Kimimaru.

"Cari tahu tentang gadis ini dan laporkan padaku."

Kimimaru mengambil majalah itu dan mengamatinya. "Ini?"

"Ya. Aku menemukannya di ruang kerja Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya ia masih berhubungan dengannya. Cari tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal dan sudah sejauh mana hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun!" pinta gadis itu.

"Ha'i." jawab Kimimaru. Ia pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

** Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 juga. Gomen agak telat. Karena ada banyak banget hambatan dalam pembuatan fict ini. Dari mulai tugas sekolah yang menumpuk jadi mengurangi waktu buat lanjutin fict, trus laptop yang sering bermasalah, flash disk bervirus, sampe ketiadaan biaya untuk ke warnet buat publish ni fict. Dan yang paling menghambat dari itu semua adalah kedangkalan otak saya. Saya sering bingung buat lanjutan kayak gimana. Dalam benak saya selalu muncul ide cerita baru dan menurut saya bagusnya cuma di awal ajah tapi setelah memasuki pertengahan saat konfliknya mulai keliatan saya suka blank, gak tau mau lanjutin apah. Mungkin itulah sebabnya semua fict yang saya buat pada ancur.**

**Ada yang bisa kasih solusi buat masalah saya?**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Review Anda, SEMANGAT saya!**


End file.
